Aftermath
by Eyael
Summary: Traduction d'une fic anglaise. Après la bataille contre Apocalypse, Cable est mort mais Nathan est toujours en vie.


**Aftermath l'histoire de Cyclope**

Disclaimer 1 : Il s'agit d'une traduction d'une fic à laquelle j'ai rajouté quelques mots. Je vous prie d'être indulgents car il s'agit de la première fic que je traduis.

Disclaimer 2: cette histoire est inspirée d'une hypothèse où Cable et Nate Grey doivent fusionner pour détruire Apocalypse.

Tous les personnages sont à Marvel, je ne leur ai pas demandé leur permission et je doute sérieusement qu'ils me la donnent.

* * *

><p>C'était terminé. Je ne pouvais pas y croire après tout ce temps, toute cette douleur le combat contre Apocalypse est fini. Il y avait un silence et chacun essayait de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Tant de choses s'étaient passées que j'essaye encore de songer à ce qui s'est passé.<p>

Jean se reposait paisiblement dans son lit. J'étais toujours éveillé. Je ne pouvais pas dormir. Je devais voir Nathan. La petite pièce était silencieuse . Le petit berceau que Warren avait ramené d'un magasin ouvert toute la nuit trônait au milieu de la pièce. Le bébé à l'intérieur était réveillé comme moi.

Mes larmes étaient retenues à l'intérieur de mon viseur. Je l'enlevais et mit mes lunettes en quartz rubis pour laisser les larmes couler. Même maintenant, après tout ce temps, j'ai encore besoin de quartz rubis pour contrôler mes rafales optiques. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. Et d'autres choses changent en retour.

J'ai pris le petit bébé. Il me regardait avec ses yeux innocents. Des yeux que je n'avais pas vus depuis une éternité. Cable avait finalement accompli sa destinée. Il avait détruit Apocalypse avec Nate Grey. Il avait détruit Apocalypse avec Nate Grey. Hank et Moïra ne comprenaient pas encore ce qui avait bien pu leur arriver à tous les deux. Tout ce dont j'arrivais à me rappeler, c'était eux se mélangeant, se fondant en un être de pure énergie et pour finalement détruire le monstre. La fumée s'était dissipée et un petit bébé en pleurs était tout ce qui restait d'eux… ça, et les cendres de Nate Grey. Son corps était mort.

Hank a effectué tous les tests et confirmé que c'était Nathan avant qu'il ne soit envoyé dans le futur. Jean avait sondé son esprit, mais n'avait pu retrouver la moindre trace des souvenirs de Cable dans ce petit être. Cable avait finalement reçu sa récompense, une autre chance de vivre avec ses parents dans le vingtième siècle.

Nate Grey avait juste disparu. Peut être avait il fusionné avec Cable ? Je ne sais pas.

Tout le monde était choqué quand ils avaient vu Nathan dans mes bras. Ceux qui avaient connu Nate Grey et Nathan étaient surpris de constater que tout ce qui restait était un bébé. Mais nous devions déménager. Nous ne devions pas laisser ce sacrifice partir en fumée. Regardez moi ça, je parle comme si il est mort. Je sais que c'est faux. Cable est mort. Pas Nathan Christopher Charles Summers… pas mon fils.

Je me demande pourquoi je suis censé être triste. Après tout je devrais être heureux que Nathan ait une nouvelle vie. Etre heureux qu'il soit vivant. Ce qui se passerait après le rassemblement n'était pas écrit. Il avait pensé qu'il ne survivrait pas au « rassemblement » il avait raison… et tort à la fois.

Mais je ne suis pas heureux. Je suis égoïste. Comment puis-je diriger les nouveaux X-men avec un bébé à protéger et élever ? Je l'aime mais je suis terrifié car je pourrais être incapable d'être le père aimant que j'ai été quand j'étais Slim. Où j'aurais voulu mourir et ne jamais revenir tellement ça été dur de partir.

Qui voudrait prendre soin de lui ? Et que dire de Madelyn Pryor la vraie mère de Nathan ? Elle pourrait se téléporter et l'éloigner de moi… Ou Sinistre. Il voudra encore essayer de capturer mon fils. Nous avons beaucoup d'ennemis le bebé deviendra la cible idéale pour nos ennemis.

Je sais que les X- men voudront garder Nathan sain et sauf, et qu'ils ne pourront pas, X-Force et Domino assureraient surement bien sa protection. Ils leur doivent tellement, il leur a tant appris et donné. Par ailleurs Tabitha a une longue expérience de baby sitter, Nathan de retour à X Factor.

Peut être pourrais je demander à la génération X de faire aussi du baby sitting. Paige a de l'expérience avec les bébés, Everett aussi… Du moins, je le pense.

Nathan me regarda. Je soupirais et essayai de baisser mes bras, seulement pour le voir pleurnicher. Il était effrayé et seul. Il avait besoin de moi. « Nate murmurais je doucement tandis que je le relevais. « Tout va bien fiston. Tout va bien."

Il commença à pleurer bruyamment alors que je le berçais. Il y a seulement quelques jours plus tôt, je parlais avec Cable, d'adulte à adulte. « S'il te plait, ne pleure pas. Je t'aime » chuchotais je doucement.

Je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul. Il dépend de Jean et moi encore une fois. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner. Pas cette fois. Je lui parlais en espérant qu'il arriverait à comprendre… « Ne pleure pas. Je ne veux pas te laisser seul. Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais… Pas encore. Si Sinistre vient avec ses maraudeurs, ils auront affaire à moi. Ils devront t'arracher de mes mains.

Je t'apprendrais tout ce que j'ai connu que je sais faire. Nous aurons des activités normales qu'ont des pères et leurs fils jouer, faire du traineau en Alaska, peut être pourras tu même te joindre aux boy scouts. Tu seras le premier boy scout télépathe. Mais bien sûr tu devras d'abord apprendre à ramper.

Je le serrais étroitement contre moi. Mes mains tremblaient et je m'assis dans une chaise avec lui dans mes bras. « Je ne te laisserais jamais, je te le promets. » Il s'arrêta de pleurer Je mis ma joue contre sa tête et je le sentis s'endormir. J'ai beaucoup à faire, tellement à faire, mais je ne peux pas le laisser seul. Pas encore; hors de question pour l'instant.

Les X-men peuvent bien attendre pour cette nuit. Il a besoin de moi. Il a besoin de son pére ce soir. Je ne veux pas le laisser tomber.

J'étais décontracté, plus serein et je vis mon fils endormi. Il semblait satisfait avec moi. Heureux, se sentant sans doute en sécurité. Je souriais devant ce bout de chou innocent. Mais une chose très importante me revînt à l'esprit, « comment puis je le déposer dans son berceau sans le réveiller ? »

Fin


End file.
